


Дело троих

by Elnarmo, MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Implied Boltwin, M/M, Masochism, Medical Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти отца, успешного врача-трансплантолога, Джейме решает продолжить его дело. Но ему не обойтись без помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело троих

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom PLIO 2014
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1409/73/ba0cae4430a0.jpg  
> http://s017.radikal.ru/i417/1409/bc/39080b313121.jpg  
> http://s017.radikal.ru/i402/1409/09/e6d5ca41be52.jpg

Меня зовут Джейме Тайвин Ланнистер. Мне шестьдесят один, и я руковожу крупным медицинским холдингом. Мы работаем в Штатах, имеем ряд клиник в Европе, плотно сотрудничаем со многими международными научными организациями и… впрочем, разве это интересно? Я могу дать ссылку на сайт компании и адреса партнеров. У меня достаточно материалов для саморекламы, но в холодильнике нет ветчины, чтобы приготовить пиццу.

Ничего удивительного, ведь доктор Русе Болтон не ел пиццу. Лучше я расскажу о нем.

Впервые я увидел этого человека двадцать шесть лет назад. Его лицо замаячило возле круглой операционной лампы за несколько секунд до того, как я вдохнул кислород и потерял сознание. Но отчего-то я запомнил эти глаза, бледно-серые, почти бесцветные, — только глаза, потому что его нос, губы и подбородок скрывала маска. Это потом он появился в палате, которая на долгое время сделалась мне домом, и оказалось, что кроме глаз на его гладком лице не было ничего примечательного. Я почти не отличал его от других докторов, оттого, что был накачан лекарствами и вообще мало что соображал. Но помню, как он проверял пульс и делал укол в синюю вену, говорил что-то и записывал. Позже я узнал, что он был специально вызван в отцовскую клинику для совместного проведения ряда сложных операций по пересадке мне донорской кисти, а затем — кожи, которая никак не желала приживаться. В работе с кожей Болтон был специалистом. И именно его отец приставил следить за моим состоянием: моя болезнь заключалась в сильнейшей и, как говорили, опаснейшей аллергической реакции на медикаменты и отторжении пересаженных тканей.

Мой организм не принимал чужеродное, как я сам — ответственность перед моей семьей.

Я вел себя так по многим причинам и уже после школы наотрез отказался продолжить дело отца, начал строить спортивную карьеру. В спорте я достиг успеха — во многом благодаря мистеру Селми, моему тренеру. Он до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами, как живой, в ослепительно белой форме, с мячом в руках и одобрением на лице. Конечно, отец был очень зол на него, как и на Эйериса Таргариена – владельца команды, за которую я играл.

Я подавал большие надежды. Но все закончилось достаточно плохо: я возвращался с тренировки, и мой мотоцикл протаранили на джипе бравые ребята. Я думал, что отделаюсь ушибами, но потерял правую руку. А потом оказалось, что мой организм не был так крепок, как считалось, и отторжение тканей, сепсис и опухоли были мелочами по сравнению с тем, что пришлось преодолеть, сидя в той палате-доме за герметично закрытыми дверями.

Тогда-то своими мутными слезящимися глазами я следил за Болтоном и моим отцом — те переговаривались по ту сторону стены из прозрачного стекла. Отец был на голову выше и смотрел так, как смотрел на всех своих знакомых, — мягко говоря, без особого почтения. Но слушал внимательно. Он никогда не говорил со мной о Болтоне, а я вообще мало понимал, что происходило. Доктора менялись, тестируя лекарства и методы лечения.

Но вытащил меня именно он, доктор Болтон.

До самой смерти отца я ни разу не видел Русе, что называется, "в миру", без белого халата и бейджа с синей фотографией. Где-то в столе она лежит до сих пор, вырезанная из пластика, и на ней — почти совсем неузнаваемое лицо. Фотография мутная, размытая, будто запечатлевшая призрака. Она точно блекнет со временем: когда-нибудь я взгляну на нее и увижу лишь грязный фон. Честно говоря, я прекрасно знаю, в каком ящике ее можно найти. И вспомнить.

Отца я потерял внезапно. Общественность была поражена: в собственном доме близ Бухты Голден недалеко от Лос-Анджелеса скончался успешный и знаменитый врач, еще в далекие восьмидесятые годы прославившийся трудами по биохимии и трансплантологии. Отец умер от сердечного приступа. То есть, как объяснил мне позже доктор Болтон, тот хотел справиться сам, и из-за принятого лекарства прибывшие врачи были ограничены в средствах помощи. Причиной смерти значился инфаркт. Отец успел позвонить только моему дяде Кивану на другой конец земли.

Я занимался похоронами. Не хочу описывать хлопоты, они совершенно вымотали меня, как и сама церемония, панихида, многолюдностью похожая на крестный ход, слова поддержки от тех, с кем я не был знаком. Тайвин Ланнистер никогда не проявлял особенного человеколюбия, но по праву считался светилом медицины. 

Доктор Болтон молчал. Он приехал спустя несколько часов после смерти отца и, уверен, все понял, еще не перешагнув порога. Почему вышло так, что он оказался не на вилле, а на севере Штатов, я не знал — на протяжении времени, проведенного мною в палате под чутким надзором врачей, Русе Болтон обитал в доме моего отца. А теперь он смотрел на тело покойника холодными глазами, сжав в линию свои тонкие серые губы. Но его лицо не казалось напряженным.

Точно таким же пустым и безразличным взглядом он провожал гроб, опускавшийся в землю. Я заказал большой памятник: плиту из дорогого природного камня и изгородь с чугунными орнаментами по дизайну, разработанному самим… впрочем, это тоже неважно. Иногда я думаю, было бы важно знать доктору Болтону, где добыт гранит для отцовской могильной плиты, или нет? И тогда я одергиваю себя: доктор Болтон смотрел на детали без интереса, если дело не касалось медицинской практики. Я одергиваю себя очень часто, вспоминая его. Может быть, фотография и сотрется с пластика, но память продержится гораздо дольше.

После похорон он уехал. Я даже толком не поговорил с ним, не поблагодарил за то, что спас мою жизнь и — это кажется мелочью на общем фоне — спас мою руку. Донорская кисть, одна из нескольких опробованных (страшно подумать, где он вообще находил их), наконец прижилась. Пересаженная кожа — лоскуты на руке, грудине, плече — тоже. Они с отцом проделали огромную работу, исполосовав меня шрамами, но подарив возможность не использовать протез. Русе Болтон любил работать с кожей. И вот он уехал. На прощание снова взял мою руку и согнул пальцы, почти совсем еще неподвижные, мертвые.

— Не забывайте делать упражнения, — сказал он тихо. — Иначе труд окажется бесполезен.

«Мой труд и труд твоего отца» — он не произнес этого вслух, но я расслышал. И впервые представил, как много времени они проводили рядом, когда жили в одном доме и несколько лет работали бок о бок. И что значила для Русе Болтона эта смерть. Он не успел всего на несколько часов, — очевидно, вылетел сразу после звонка Кивана, но не успел. Я хотел сказать Русе Болтону еще что-нибудь, но кроме банального прощания и благодарности ничего не придумал.

По правде говоря, я был слишком вымотан похоронами и пугался дальнейших перспектив. Мне остался огромный дом на побережье, квартиры в Лос-Анджелесе, в столице, в Лондоне и Брюсселе, вилла в Италии, несколько домов с арендаторами, и это если не считать коммерческих площадей и главной головной боли — медицинского холдинга. Я хотел бы, как доктор Болтон, взять билет на самолет и улететь куда глаза глядят, тем более что Киван, здорово помогавший мне, предложил взять на себя дела и урегулировать юридические вопросы. Однако я отказал ему.

Мне потребовался почти год, чтобы более-менее разобраться с отцовским наследством. Мой брат Тирион к тому моменту освободился из тюрьмы. Мы переписывались, и он обещал приехать, но я представлял, как угнетала бы его здешняя атмосфера. Гораздо лучше он чувствовал себя в Мексике, где было солнечно и ветрено, и можно было потягивать "Пина Коладу" на бортике общественного бассейна. Впрочем, после того, что он пережил, я сам приобрел бы ему обратный билет, вздумай он появиться на берегу Бухты Голден.

Объем работы, которую проделывал ежемесячно отец, был огромен. И мне не удалось обойтись без помощи. Дядя Киван скоро уехал домой, в Британию, Серсея… Серсеи это вовсе не коснулось: мы не общались. Наверное, я слишком любил сестру и слишком многим был готов пожертвовать ради нее: доверием отца, подозревающего о нашей странной связи, временем, отведенным на тренировки, собственным настроением, испортить которое ей было — раз плюнуть. Она считала меня слабаком. И после катастрофы очень быстро от меня отказалась.

Деловые партнеры холдинга Ланнистера оставались деловыми партнерами. А я нашел в записной книжке отца имя человека, о котором, казалось, совсем забыл из-за хлопот, — его звали Русе Болтон. Он жил в одном из северных штатов. Я созвонился с его весьма нелюбезным сыном и выяснил, что друг и помощник моего отца вернулся в Европу, откуда был родом. Его следы терялись в Ирландии, контакты я так и не смог раздобыть. Я долго искал его личный номер, натыкаясь в бумагах на странные заметки, информацию, смысла которой не понимал, вырезки криминальных статей, но из полезного обнаружил только копию диплома Болтона. Я связался с университетом, в котором тот учился, и наконец через пятые руки получил номер телефона, позвонив по которому, услышал знакомый голос. Доктор Болтон сразу узнал меня, но был не слишком разговорчив. Я объяснил, что не смогу продолжать исследования отца без его помощи. И Русе обещал подумать.

Я слышал в трубке его речь и отдаленный шум машин, гадая, куда же мой доктор отправился после смерти человека, с которым непрерывно общался несколько лет. Небольшой, впрочем, срок. Но я живу без Болтона гораздо дольше, и мне все еще не по себе. Возможно, рассказав все это бумаге, я освобожусь от тянущего чувства в груди, и боль отвалится, как напившаяся крови пиявка. На это мало надежды, но ведь почти не было надежды и у отца, когда двадцать шесть лет назад он вызвал Болтона в свою клинику.

Итак, Русе Болтон появился в моем доме рано утром. Признаться, я был удивлен, что у него сохранился ключ от задней террасы. В этом не нашлось бы ничего странного, но я растерялся, когда, спустившись на завтрак, встретил его сидящим за столом в гостиной. Перед ним был стакан с водой — и больше не было ничего.

— Как давно вы приехали? — спросил я, с опозданием понимая, что вопрос прозвучал невежливо.

— Ночью, — ответил он негромко и, казалось, совсем не обиделся.

— Я прикажу сделать завтрак для вас.

Я хотел вызвать кухарку, но Болтон покачал головой:

— Не стоит, сэр.

Я попросил звать меня Джейме, ведь он был гораздо старше, к тому же я испытывал благодарность и почти благоговение, хотя и не хотел бы признаваться в этом. Я вспомнил, что он уже произносил мое имя, когда светил мне, ошалелому, испуганному, фонариком в глаза и успокаивающе сжимал запястье. Русе Болтон попросил некоторые бумаги отца, и я с радостью отдал ему на время ключ от опустевшего кабинета.

Он поднялся в свою старую комнату на втором этаже и оставил вещи. Отцовская спальня — теперь ее занимал я — находилась на другом конце коридора, но в первый вечер я уснул с большим трудом, чувствуя присутствие постороннего.

Человек, поселившийся в этом доме, слишком просторном для одиночки, был тих и незаметен. Он не показывался в гостиной, надолго уходил из дома, ездил в клинику и в город, — ключи от машины я тоже передал ему со всеми документами. Честно признаться, мне было некогда следить за тем, чем он занимался: я был уверен, что доктор Русе Болтон знал свое дело.

С его появлением малопонятных для меня документов не стало меньше. Но я начал чувствовать уверенность: рядом со мной был человек, в котором, при всей его кажущейся вялости и безынициативности, я видел поддержку и опору. Я мог прийти к нему в любой момент, задать интересующий меня вопрос или просто поделиться мыслью. Мне не хотелось думать, что я выдернул его из привычной жизни, навязав оставленные исследования и собственное общество, но я утешал себя тем, что домик в Белфасте — это не роскошная вилла на побережье, а я — не самый скучный собеседник. Мне отчаянно хотелось разговаривать с ним. А он отвечал охотно, разъяснял медицинские моменты, хоть и смотрел своими светлыми глазами холодно, отстраненно.

Это было то неприятное время, зовущееся сезоном дождей, когда погода нагоняла меланхолию на тех, кто привык к лос-анджелесскому солнцу и жаре, и сильно портила мне настроение.

Я увидел влажные песчаные следы в прихожей — от них было непросто избавиться. Мне не хотелось беспокоить доктора Болтона по пустякам, читая нотации, однако я поднялся наверх и постучал в его комнату. Он стоял на балконе, за пузырящимися от ветра шторами, и смотрел на море. Отчего-то я подумал, что именно так мог стоять отец в редкие минуты, свободные от работы.

Я вышел к нему, под обычную для этого времени года изморось, передернул плечами. Русе курил медленно, выпуская дым, почти не заметный на фоне серого неба.

— Одинокая сигарета, док? — усмехнулся я.

Наверное, это прозвучало не иронично, а несколько завистливо, потому что я глотал таблетки горстями, и о курении с алкоголем речь даже не велась.

Болтон посмотрел странно, точно видел не меня, приподнял брови. Его голова блестела от влаги: наверное, этот тихий человек стоял на балконе давно.

— Вам нужно беречь себя, — проговорил он, очевидно, распознав мои мысли. — Всем нужно беречь себя.

— Это верно, — кивнул я и сжал руку в кулак.

Та слушалась недостаточно хорошо, и Болтон заметил это. Проследил за моим движением, затем снова посмотрел мне в лицо, встречая взгляд. Я подумал, что он жалеет меня, и это открытие вызвало возмущение: я не желал быть калекой, хоть и остался исполосованным послеоперационными шрамами и сидел "на колесах". Я не хотел казаться ему тупым спортсменом, после травмы потерявшим дело жизни, но так и не подхватившим отцовское знамя. Он, конечно, считал меня богатым наследничком, от скуки копошившимся в бумагах, напоминавших человеку без медицинского образования китайскую грамоту. И отчего-то я рассердился на этот взгляд пустых прозрачных глаз.

А он вдруг взял и накрыл мою руку своей, перевернул ладонью вверх.

— Если кровь не будет снабжать ткани кислородом, вы получите кусок мертвого мяса вместо кисти, — негромко проговорил он и скомкал мои пальцы, сжал кулак в руке, а потом раскрыл и отогнул пальцы назад, почти болезненно, неумолимо.

Я смотрел на руку и не сразу заметил, что он наблюдал за моим лицом. Его голос звучал спокойно и безучастно. Рядом со мной стоял мой врач, только теперь стеклянные двери за нашими спинами вели в спальню, а не в палату.

— Тренируйте руку, Джейме, — проговорил он. — Она вам еще пригодится.

Я усмехнулся глупой мысли: старому холостяку, зарывшемуся в отцовские бумаги, правая рука пригодилась бы скорее, чем красавцу-спортсмену, которым я был раньше. И я отвернулся к морю, снова ощущая острое желание закурить. Доктор Болтон молча стоял рядом, затягиваясь бесшумно, думая, по-видимому, о своем. А я размышлял о том, что в Русе не было ни сочувствия, ни желания поддержать, — только холодный профессионализм. Но для того, кто остался один на целом свете, даже этот молчаливый человек, стоявший рядом, казался находкой. Мы вернулись в дом, когда сырые следы уже убрала горничная. Я решил больше не замечать их появления, потому что одиночество пугало гораздо сильнее пятен на ковре.

Сезон дождей закончился, и на пирс за террасой снова вынесли лежаки, стол и стулья; дорогое безалкогольное пиво холодило горло, а к ногам подползала пенистая вода. Я пробовал приглашать на берег Болтона. Но тот не любил жару, если и купался, то предпочитал скрываться под тентом у бассейна. А я сидел у моря, обхватив колени, как девчонка из голливудской слезливой драмы. Я понимал, что очень зависим от него, но говорил себе, что благодарность — светлое чувство.

В июле из Нью-Йорка прилетел дядя Киван: он прибыл в Штаты на конференцию и не мог упустить случая повидаться. Он продемонстрировал свой нелепый офисный загар: красный клин под подбородком, белые руки выше запястий и ступни с полосами загорелой кожи между штанинами и ботинками. Наш гость забрался по шею в море, где немедленно обжегся о медузу, в доме осушил бутылку виски, съел мороженое и заказал такси в аэропорт.

— Отдыхал — сутки, теперь год не выберется из своего института, — задумчиво проговорил я, следя за удаляющимся автомобилем.

— Ваш отец был таким же, — отозвался доктор Болтон.

Возвращаясь в дом, я пропустил его вперед, и, заметив темную потную полосу на его спине, на кухне предложил ему лимонада. Он хрустнул льдом и откинулся в плетеном кресле.

— Не знаю, как вам обоим удавалось работать в таком режиме, — продолжил я. — Сложно жить у моря и с утра до ночи не выходить из кабинета.

— Сложно, — согласился Русе, — поэтому я просто не появлялся в этом кабинете.

Я смотрел на него и не понимал, почему так привязан к этим пустым разговорам. Но по крупицам, по крошечным деталям, которые то и дело обнаруживались в подобных диалогах, я составлял картину его жизни, искал подробности, расспрашивая знакомых.

— У него дар от бога, — соглашался дядя Киван, когда я будто бы невзначай упоминал Русе Болтона в телефонном разговоре. — В ином случае брат просто не взял бы на работу человека с такой репутацией. Твой Болтон ведь как-то поучаствовал в том скандале на Севере, крупный судебный процесс Старков, слышал? Говорят, Болтон их и подставил… Впрочем, Тайвин не слишком-то ценил чужую чистоплотность, взять того же костоправа Клигана…

По рассказам, доктор Болтон был серой тенью моего отца: на собраниях сидел тихо и незаметно, на научных конференциях держался скромно, говорил весьма посредственные вещи и не оставался на банкеты. Он не ввязывался в споры, не проводил презентаций и не брался за крупные операции, не курировал практикантов и вообще редко появлялся в клинике. Многие в ответ на мой вопрос округляли глаза и переспрашивали, о ком шла речь.

По моим наблюдениям, Русе Болтон был хирургом высокого класса, но его имя так и не примелькалось, сколько бы научных сборников я ни пролистывал в поисках упоминаний о его работах. Притом что статьи отца были повсюду, исследования касались самых разных направлений хирургии, и там, где просто напрашивалось участие его помощника, Болтон снова оказывался невидимкой. Я так и не разобрался, чем он занимался у себя на севере, и когда однажды не выдержал и задал вопрос, Русе улыбнулся неискренне, как-то резиново растянул губы:

— Не всякий труд стоит публикации, Джейме.

Я подумал, что медицине чуждо любое стеснение, и уж кто-кто, а Болтон мог избрать темой исследования какую-нибудь пластику полового члена и справиться с каменным лицом. О том, что Болтон занимался не сомнительными темами, а нарушал закон, работая в обход официальной медицины, мне тогда и в голову не пришло. Мысль о членах развеселила меня и разбудила воображение, и я еле сдержался, чтобы не отозваться пошлой шуткой.

Мне в принципе нередко хотелось заговорить с ним на какую-нибудь скользкую тему, чтобы сбить с него равнодушие и холодность.

Я видел его документы и знал о двух разводах и взрослом сыне, а еще был уверен, что на тот момент он ни с кем не встречался. И отчего-то меня это успокаивало. Это соревновательный дух, без которого двум мужчинам не обойтись в общении, — думал я, противопоставляя себе его, бесцветного лысеющего человека с тихим голосом. Начисто забывая, что и у меня не было ни секса, ни отношений с самой катастрофы. Я продолжал жить прошлым, стараясь прилепить на себя старую маску золотоволосого красавца-спортсмена, любимца женщин. И с досадой понимал, что никому кроме доктора, этой серой моли, поселившейся в моем доме, я не был нужен.

А Русе Болтон жил все так же не оставляя следов. После его прогулок по побережью на ковре больше не оказывалось грязи, и моего гостя было не в чем упрекнуть, но я поймал себя на том, что ищу другие поводы для посещения его комнаты. Я мог молчать, сидя напротив него часами, и знать, что подобное времяпрепровождение для Болтона вполне комфортно. Я копался в бумагах, а он смотрел на меня из угла. Часто бывало наоборот, и мне приходилось отводить взгляд.

Я выезжал играть в теннис и сажал Болтона в машину. На его ногах красовались какие-то нелепые мокасины, хотя уж я бы не пожалел денег на хорошие фирменные туфли. Я ничего не жалел для него: ни денег, ни времени. Но смотрел Русе так, будто очень скучал. Я знал, почему он ехал со мной: все из того же медицинского любопытства, посмотреть, как работает рука, в тонусе ли мое тело. Я и сердился на него, и был рад, что хотя бы по этой причине он находился рядом.

Мой доктор играл откровенно плохо, но гораздо лучше меня. И каждый раз, когда я, потный и злой, подходил к бару после тяжелого сета, чтобы сполоснуть рот водой, он кивал мне еле заметно. Я был готов растерзать его, потому что во взгляде Русе читалось откровенное "все — зря". И я изо всех сил стремился сделать так, чтобы он оказался неправ.

В свое время, когда я был молод и порывист, мне хотелось злить отца, делая все, что противоречило его желаниям. Теперь, в отношениях с Русе Болтоном, я мечтал разозлить и его, но постоянно делал так, как он хотел. Потому что Русе Болтон видел меня насквозь, и, надо признаться, меня это раздражало лишь временами.

После тренировки он ощупывал мою руку, вел пальцами вдоль локтя, поднимался к плечу. Зажимал вену и смотрел то на ладонь, то мне в лицо. Кажется, именно в один из таких моментов, касаясь его, я вдруг впервые подумал, что переступил черту.

Мое открытие было внезапным, но наравне с досадой я ощутил любопытство: эмоции, которые я питал к Болтону, были слишком противоречивы, но они не пугали. Наоборот, заводили. Моя симпатия показалась мне чем-то темным, даже дурным. И я страстно захотел двигаться дальше. Он был стар и некрасив в классическом смысле, а еще, конечно же, он был мужчиной. Не настолько мужчиной, как Джейме Ланнистер, — поспешно поправил я себя. Все это возбуждало, как и любое нарушение запрета.

А следующей мыслью было — «вот черт, он, конечно, раскусил меня давным-давно!» Я был готов встретиться с ним взглядом, будучи уверенным, что он и вправду отдернет руки или скажет своим тихим шелестящим голосом: «Не думал, что вы гомик, Джейме». Я уже выстроил в своей голове бог знает какие баррикады, подготовив ответ на вопрос, который он задал бы мне в ответ на ответ на его взгляд. Я подумал, что для него, незаметного, полупрозрачного человека с незапоминающимся именем, я был бы почти идеальным вариантом покровителя и любовника. И потому вперился взглядом в его опущенные веки, ожидая неизвестно чего, как последний дурак. А он так и не поднял на меня глаз, выпустил руку и отошел в раздевалку, положив на шею белое полотенце.

В дальнейшем я стал обращать больше внимания на детали, подобные этому полотенцу. Русе не был чудаком, но был интересным. Он не надевал домашней обуви и ходил босиком, потому что, как потом рассказал мне, ткани смазывали ощущения, а было важно всегда оставаться хозяином собственному чутью. По той же причине он не носил солнечных очков, хотя ненавидел жаркое слепящее солнце. Он пил воду и разбавленный водой сок, не ел жирного и сладкого, при этом не казался изможденным, но не был и натренированным, подтянутым. Когда он раздевался передо мной, это всегда удивляло: как мог человек быть одновременно болезненно бледным, чуть ли не хилым на вид, и так уверенно управлять собственным телом? Однако я забегаю вперед.

Я ходил вокруг Русе Болтона кругами, как лев, заметивший добычу. Иногда мне казалось, что проще выгнать его из дома к чертовой матери, чем пытаться понять его отношение ко мне. Мне казалось, он видел во мне мальчишку, сына великого покойника, видел все того же глуповатого, но амбициозного спортсмена, по необходимости оказавшегося в бумажной пыли. А порой этот человек смотрел странно, почти заинтересованно, когда я выходил на лестницу в одном полотенце, будто забыв сообщить ему что-то важное.

Было любопытно наблюдать за тем, как он выезжал из гаража, посматривая в зеркало заднего вида, не слишком привыкший к габаритам отцовского джипа. Он был невысоким, узкоплечим, носил серые костюмы и тонкий портфель без ремня, и в громадной машине смотрелся нелепо. А я не мог отвести глаз.

Иногда, когда мы ехали вместе, я отпускал водителя и сам садился за руль, старался демонстрировать уверенность, вести легко. Мне казалось, он поглядывал на меня, и стоило больших усилий не поворачиваться к нему каждую минуту, ища одобрения и, чем черт не шутит, восхищения. Последнего, конечно, никогда не находилось. Черная дорога, разделенная серой полоской, уходила под горизонт. Я смотрел вперед, пока мог, я снимал солнечные очки, цепляя дужками волосы, отбрасывал пряди назад и, наконец, поворачивал голову. Жест был эффектен, много раз испытан на девчонках из прошлой молодой, здоровой жизни, но с Русе — черт бы его подрал! — ничего не работало. Я должен был следить за дорогой, а смотрел на него. Он наблюдал за тем, как я держу руль, и, не сводя взгляда с моей окрепшей руки, говорил еле слышно:

— Гораздо лучше, Джейме. Гораздо увереннее, чем раньше.

И мне было бы совсем не жаль своего очень дорогого джипа, если бы прямо посреди дороги из асфальта вырос фонарный столб и смял пассажирское кресло.

Я мечтал, как сомну его самого, бледного низкорослого человека в потертых джинсах и белой рубашке навыпуск, впечатаю в новый кафель душевой первого этажа. Он рассчитывался с молодым ремонтником моими деньгами, а я вроде как осматривал работу. Не слишком придирчиво. В конечном итоге, все казалось неважным — стоимость работы, аккуратность затирки швов, сочетание серого кафеля с коричневыми дверями, — абсолютно все.

На тот момент мы с Русе обитали на вилле больше полугода, и я иногда сомневался, делал ли он хоть что-нибудь в клинике, проводил ли исследования, вел ли практику, писал ли научные работы.

Впрочем, иногда к нему приходили люди, информации о которых не было в регистратуре. Пару раз тормоза автомобилей визжали у ограды дома и среди ночи. Тогда я уже знал наверняка, что есть вещи, в которые Русе Болтон не посвятит меня, потому что они не имели отношения к моей клинике, только к его врачебному мастерству и сомнительной морали. Для человека, вернувшего мне руку и по лоскутам сшившего кожу на половине моего тела, вытащить полицейскую пулю — раз плюнуть. С пластическими операциями дело обстояло сложнее, но у Болтона была лаборатория, оставленная моим отцом, от которой я даже не имел ключа.

Я пытался следить за Болтоном, сверял данные из клиники с тем, что он рассказывал мне, считал часы его отсутствия и расспрашивал врачей до тех пор, пока не показался самому себе полностью одержимым. Много позже, когда мы уже были вместе, он жестоко наказал меня за любопытство, устроив однажды наглядную демонстрацию своих инструментов и объяснив, сколько времени требуется для достижения оргазма, если член перевязан медицинским резиновым жгутом. Много позже.

А тогда он задумчиво следил за солнцем, спускающимся в море, а я, как непослушный сынок, таскал у него из пачки сигареты и курил, пока он бродил по побережью. Утром я наливал сок и приносил газеты, и по-прежнему выходил на лестницу в полотенце. А он смотрел. И иногда тянул губы в улыбке. До нормальной семейной жизни нам не хватало всего одной детали. Но я не был уверен в нем. Иногда, признаться, я не был уверен и в себе, особенно когда вспоминал о Серсее, увидев на пристани или в супермаркете похожую женщину.

Я приехал в клинику за результатами анализов, и Болтон вышел ко мне в окровавленном фартуке. Он, по-видимому, только что покинул операционную и, узнав меня, стянул маску с лица. Признаться, я был в курсе, что у него назначена сложная операция, а мои анализы могли ждать еще целую неделю, но, тем не менее, мне очень хотелось увидеть его именно здесь и сейчас, не дожидаясь совместного ужина дома. Он тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на меня устало и несколько разочарованно.

— Отрезал все, что нужно, док? — съязвил я.

— Будет видно, Джейме, — медленно проговорил он, глядя мне в переносицу, и я зачем-то тряхнул головой, откидывая назад волосы.

Я хорошо помню тот день, и будь я сентиментальнее, потом обязательно нашел бы информацию о бедняге, которого Болтон оперировал, вызнал бы его адрес и справился о здоровье. Но тогда, выводя автомобиль на дорогу, я снова косился на Русе, а он смотрел прямо перед собой.

Дома он подошел со спины, пока я мыл руки.

Мне часто представлялось, как я сам делаю это с ним, и в некоторых фантазиях он вздрагивал и цепенел, в некоторых оборачивался резко, но все заканчивалось одинаково: я трахал его там, где заставал. А теперь брызги разлетелись с моих рук, когда он тронул меня за плечи, приблизившись неслышно благодаря шуму воды. Он провел пальцами вдоль моей шеи, задевая уши, и положил ладони мне на спину, чуть надавил на верхний позвонок. Я понял, что стою неподвижно и жду, чего-то жду.

— Повернись, — шепнул он, и я повернулся.

Русе Болтон смотрел на меня, чуть приподняв голову: ростом я вышел в отца. Серые глаза оставались стеклянными, но живыми оказались губы, растянувшиеся в тонкую улыбку. Я подумал, что буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если останусь стоять столбом, с горящими щеками и глазами, сощурившимися от напряжения. И стоило бы проявить инициативу, решительно шагнуть навстречу и, может, поцеловать его как девчонку, или — шальная мысль — рассмеяться в ответ и все потерять… Но его ладонь коснулась моего бедра и проползла к паху, а потом звякнула пряжка ремня. Я сам не понял, как это случилось. И, подавшись вперед, зажал руки Русе между нашими с ним животами.

Он поднял брови и посмотрел вниз, и я неосознанно повторил этот жест, выдохнул тяжело, резко, и мне показалось, он улыбнулся шире. В моей голове вспыхнула почти мальчишеская радость. Русе Болтон чиркнул молнией на моей ширинке и запустил руку внутрь, а потом, нащупав под трусами член, поднял глаза. Я почувствовал ладонями холодный камень раковины, и было хорошо, что она там оказалась: необходимо было опереться на что-то, чтобы от шока не подкосились ноги.

Он расстегнул пуговицу и спустил мои штаны к коленям, а потом, помяв меня через ткань белья, оттянул резинку. Он следил за моей реакцией. И это возбуждало. Честно говоря, мне трудно вспомнить хоть одну деталь происходившего, которая не работала бы тогда против остатков моей гетеросексуальности. А Русе знал толк в том, что делал, начав дрочить мне без тени смущения, точно делал это не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. Он разминал плоть рукой, а я держался за чертову раковину, вывернув запястья, прижимаясь к ним собственной голой задницей.

Право первого хода было навсегда потеряно. Меня опередили и, что было хуже всего, унизили. Порыва отстраниться, выпутаться из его цепких рук, у меня не было, но если бы я мог перемотать пленку назад и предупредить этот снисходительный, благотворительный жест Русе Болтона, клянусь, я сделал бы это. Болтон сжал мои яйца — как подал милостыню. И я схватился за эту подачку, в мгновение ока лишившись гордости, толкнувшись в ласкающую меня руку.

Кровь, прилившая к паху, будто вскипела. Я встретился с Русе взглядом. Ошарашенным только в самом начале, как он рассказал мне позже. А потом (мне стоило большого труда разговорить его на эту тему, но я знаю, что ничего не получилось бы против его желания) взгляд мой стал «правильным». Я не слишком понял, что значило это его слово. Возможно, речь шла о том, что я начал получать удовольствие, полностью отдавшись на милость его рукам. А может, Русе вспомнил кого-то другого, кого ласкал в свое время столь же бесстрастно.

Я облизнул губы и зачем-то потянулся вниз, но Русе остановил меня одним взглядом. И медленно отнял руку, перестав дрочить. Это показалось обидным. Но член стоял крепко, и собственное отступление показалось слабостью: я и так потерял слишком много времени, вел себя как трус и тихоня, из-за нерешительности упустил самое важное. И чтобы не дать ему надменно поднять подбородок и сказать что-либо, я шагнул вперед и ухватил его за талию. Подтянул к себе и положил на его пах руку, ту самую, которую он мне пришил. Русе приподнялся на носках, и это придало мне уверенности. Ровно до того момента, пока он не выдохнул тихое:

— В спальню.

С лестницы я повернул направо, подумав, что он говорил о своей комнате. Но он шагнул в другую сторону, и я, подчинившись, вернулся. Мысль, которую я высказал ему гораздо позже, вызвала у него улыбку: спальня, в которой мы чаще всего занимались сексом, принадлежала моему отцу, а я так и не привык к ней.

Он раздевался не торопясь, тихо, и за весь вечер, что мы барахтались на простынях, сказал мне лишь пару слов. Его руки были мягки, но уверенны: он оглаживал мои плечи и спину, уложив на бок, будто делал это не впервые, не изучая, а вспоминая. И когда пальцы Русе снова сомкнулись на моем набухшем члене, я не сдержал стона.

В тот раз я почти не разглядывал его бледное тело, скрытое обычно под одеждами из дорогих натуральных тканей. Я вообще не был слишком разборчив и не любил «присматриваться». Любил ли я Русе Болтона? Сказать сложно. Но я нуждался в нем каждый день, каждую ночь, и едва ли не сильнее, чем в нашу самую первую, когда он дрочил мне, а я ему. И я дышал гораздо тяжелее и громче него, а он лишь тонко улыбался, а иногда обнажал мелкие ровные зубы, не скрывая удовольствия.

Рука доктора Болтона лежала на моем боку, пальцы поглаживали поясницу и спускались вниз, к ягодице. Я задался вопросом, точно ли именно я буду трахать его, с учетом его смелости в ванной. Но все разрешилось как-то само собой и повелось с того первого вечера, потому что, дроча мне, он прижался плотнее и протолкнул мне в задницу палец. Я был возмущен и попытался отстраниться, выпутаться, но он произнес свое «спокойно!» таким тоном, будто командовал медбратом, подавшим скальпель дрожащими руками. Я запрокинул голову и раскрылся, сжал сильнее его небольшой, но крепкий член. И он оперся коленом о кровать, приподнимаясь надо мной, продолжая ласкать меня одной рукой и трахать пальцами другой.

Я постарался не двигать бедрами, не показывать, что сдался так легко, и он произнес, цокнув языком:

— Как знакомо…

Тогда я впервые подумал, что быть гомосексуалистом не так плохо, тем более, если рядом человек, прикосновения которого отдают члену главенство над мозгом. Мне захотелось доказать Болтону, что и я способен на многое, что он не должен задаваться, что, в конечном итоге, он в моем доме и спустится утром в мою столовую. За любимыми сливами, — подбросило сознание, и я рассмеялся, широко оскалившись.

— … но не то, — прошептал он, точно заканчивая собственную мысль.

Мне было все равно, что и про кого он там бормотал. Это позже, когда Русе уезжал в город со спортивной сумкой, и не на джипе, а на такси, у меня покалывало сердце. А в тот момент я был уверен, что никто из нас двоих не найдет другому замены, не зря же я полгода ходил вокруг него, а он наблюдал за мной из-под темных ресниц. Мне было сложно дрочить ему, потому что он сполз вниз, но я прервался всего на несколько мгновений, в которые кончал с его пальцами в заднице. А после, еще не отдышавшись, перекатился со спины, чтобы помочь кончить и ему. И вот тогда он смотрел на меня стеклянными глазами, пока его тряс оргазм, а после только тихо выдохнул через нос. То, как он всегда кончал, — молча, стиснув зубы, — несколько било по моему самолюбию.

Но это было еще одной странностью Русе Болтона. Я мог насчитать полсотни таких, и теперь некоторые всплывают в памяти, заставляя улыбаться. Оказывается, он более чем сносно делал минет, и я корчился с растопыренными ногами, выгибая спину. Я подбрасывал бедра, когда он с отсутствующим видом отстранялся и дрочил мне. Я запрещал ему проникать в меня пальцами, приближая оргазм, и прекрасно знал, что его веселили подобные приказы. Чтобы его рука скользила гладко, он черпал слюну прямо из моего рта, и иногда я пытался сопротивляться, за что неоднократно получал по губам.

Доктор Болтон был резок, когда хотел, и всегда — абсолютно всегда — хладнокровен. И это качество восхищало и пугало меня одновременно. Думаю, именно благодаря этой его черте я так боялся потерять Русе: я не сказал бы, что он нуждался во мне сильнее, чем я в нем. Он мог перерубить нашу связь в любой момент, расторгнув контракт с клиникой. Как и я, впрочем, мог в любой момент перестать снабжать его деньгами. Но он был уверен во мне, как бы я ни стремился разубедить его. «Мальчик» — иногда говорил он, казалось бы, неуместное, случайное слово. И знал, что я слишком хорошо его понимаю.

Когда наутро после нашей первой ночи я спустился в столовую — босой, в белом халате, с забранными назад волосами и весьма противоречивыми мыслями, я был уверен, что увижу на столе все тот же одинокий стакан с водой. Однако кухарка сказала мне, что Болтон покинул дом час назад. Я нахмурился, потому что хотел пошутить над ним не меньше, чем поиметь, и дать по морде — не меньше, чем снова расставить перед ним ноги.

Болтон пришел к вечеру, когда солнце уже спустилось к горизонту, вызолотив рябую дорожку на поверхности моря.

Я чувствовал легкость, я чувствовал, что жизнь моя мало-помалу налаживается, что я поймал птицу с серыми невзрачными крыльями, но она заливается чище любых соловьев в английских парках. Русе Болтон появился неслышно, как всегда.

— Сердце в пятках, мысли в кучку, и дня не хватает, чтобы проветрить голову? — спросил я громко, нахально, тряхнул волосами — это всегда придавало уверенности.

Болтон взглянул на меня, чуть приподняв брови. Он не улыбался. И смотрел так, будто готовился сообщить диагноз неизлечимо больному человеку. Ночью он перегнул меня через край кровати, сбросив локтями на пол, и загнал пальцы в задницу, не трогая члена, не позволяя трогать и мне.

— Сейчас твое сердце не в пятках, верно? — прошелестел он, коснувшись моей спины острым подбородком, и я стиснул зубы.

Русе умел ставить на место, и я обожал вступать с ним в перепалки, чтобы он сделал это. В дальнейшем количество пальцев внутри меня менялось от случая к случаю, он растягивал умело и настырно, но мог довести до оргазма и просто трахая парочкой, вставляя их по две фаланги.

Очень скоро он поимел меня по-настоящему, подсунув под живот подушку, вымазав меня маслом или какой-то подобной дрянью, забравшись сверху и затолкав в меня член по самые яйца. Чувство было странным, и я не сказал бы, что сразу распробовал этот вид секса. Но доктор Болтон справлялся легко, двигался сзади, вбиваясь, наплевав на мои боль и неудобства. И он научил меня любить не только пальцы, но и член внутри, ходивший неумолимым поршнем. Я чувствовал, как он держал мои волосы, дергал на себя, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице. Тогда я поклялся себе отомстить ему, и после — клялся раз в неделю как минимум, если он бывал особенно жесток.

За ночь я мог кончать трижды или четырежды, если не больше. И Болтон, если уже не желал бороться с усталостью, опускался рядом, на простыни, испачканные спермой и смазкой. Его рука медленно ползла по моим бедрам, растирая маслянистое, клейкое, пахучее. Однажды я поймал его запястье и задал давно мучивший меня вопрос:

— Какого дьявола вы ведете себя здесь как хозяин?! — Это касалось не только той ночи или прошлой, но и всего стиля жизни Русе Болтона в доме близ Бухты Голден. — Как насчет равноправия?

— Что ты знаешь о равноправии, если вырос в этом доме? — прозвучал его голос.

Глаз Болтона я не видел, потому что лежал на животе, но он наклонился к моей голове, и волосы смялись от прикосновения его лица — губ или подбородка, я не понял. Я уткнулся лицом в подушку и подумал, что не хотел бы показаться в таком виде покойному отцу, а еще не хотел бы показать ему Русе Болтона. Это был, конечно, не первый раз, когда я испытал чувство удовлетворения, смешанное со стыдом. А еще колючую радость от того, что все так сложилось.

Естественно, в клинике ни о чем не подозревали. Я хотел видеть его — и я приезжал, чтобы поработать с документами и посмотреть финансовые отчеты, — так, по крайней мере, считалось. На самом же деле я затворял за собой дверь его кабинета и ждал, если в это время он ассистировал на операции или работал сам. Он появлялся на пороге в перерыв, обмазывал меня взглядом, заговаривал без удивления. Иногда просто бросал: "Пятнадцать минут, Джейме". Это значило, что за пятнадцать минут нужно успеть кончить в его руку, помочь кончить ему и убрать пятна спермы, поставить назад то, что упало со столика, пока об него бился мой подбородок, подать Русе халат.

Я никогда не был любителем сплетен, однако знал: во времена моего отца немногочисленные знакомые Болтона чуть ли не сочувствовали моему доктору, ведь чтобы сосуществовать с Тайвином Ланнистером, работать и жить с ним бок о бок и принимать ответственность за его сына, требовались стальные нервы. Мой отец был жестким и требовательным человеком, но Болтон оставался при нем. Возможно, по мотивам, схожим с моими: я тоже был готов отказаться от привычного, чтобы прикоснуться к великому.

Оглядываясь на себя тридцатипятилетнего, я вижу человека, сознательно забившегося в угол, в свой пыльный старый дом, переставшего путешествовать и следившего за спортивными новостями лишь благодаря интернет-обзорам. Я вижу себя, полностью поглощенного этими болезненными отношениями с доктором Болтоном. Но, по сути, мне больше нечего рассказать о них, если я не хочу вместо воспоминаний написать роман для извращенцев.

Болтон был садистом. Гуманным садистом, если можно так сказать, при всей его безжалостной манере общения со мной. Например, приучив меня возбуждаться от боли, он никогда не травмировал мою правую руку.

— Она принадлежит не тебе, — вот как он сказал однажды в ответ на мое саркастическое замечание.

— Тебе, док? — рассмеялся я.

— И не мне, — произнес он тихо и очень серьезно.

Я понял, о ком он говорил, но ввернул что-то про донора, чтобы Русе не смотрел так стеклянно, так пусто.

Иногда он пугал меня, иногда выводил из себя спокойствием и холодностью. Иногда я стонал под ним в голос, прижимая колено к груди, раскрытый, позволивший ему то, о чем не хочется писать. Иногда мои колени ныли от долгого стояния на полу, иногда — оттого, что оказывались стертыми о ковер у кровати. Иногда я приходил в отчаянье, иногда считал себя униженным, иногда испытывал досаду и клялся себе наутро выставить чемодан Русе за порог. Иногда я был вынужден носить водолазки вместо рубашек-поло и джинсы вместо бриджей, сплевывать кровь и глотать сперму. Я спрашивал себя, зачем все это было нужно, ведь я обладал деньгами, влиянием, в конце концов, красотой, а Русе Болтон...

Иногда он делал мне очень больно и заставлял поверить, что я сам виновен в этом, потому что выбрал его и поселил в своем доме. Иногда. Но чаще всего я был остро, болезненно счастлив. И уж тут знал наверняка, чья это заслуга.

Спустя два с половиной года после смерти отца на вилле появился Тирион. Мы с Болтоном жили тогда как настоящие супруги, и я частенько подтрунивал над ним на эту тему. Каждый день, каждую минуту я боялся, что бледноглазый тихий человек покинет меня, и Тирион, мой дорогой насмешливый брат, подлил масла в огонь.

Я плохо понял, понравились ли они друг другу при первой встрече. Русе смотрел на Тириона без обычного изумления, которым всегда встречают карликов, протянул руку как равному. И это было не странно для меня, несмотря на то, что чуть меньше половины акций компании теперь принадлежало брату, а доктор Болтон имел всего несколько часов практики в неделю и получал не самый большой оклад. Тирион смотрел своими умными разномастными глазами, оценивая и меня, и его.

И, конечно, напился в первый же вечер.

— … во-от с такой задницей, — рассказывал он Русе, и бокал обводил в воздухе любопытные контуры.

Болтон качал головой и молчал. Его виски на столике стоял нетронутым.

— А знаете, что сказал бы про нее отец? — продолжил Тирион, оборачиваясь ко мне. — Ты знаешь, да, брат?

Я закатил глаза.

— Как врач или как мужчина? — тихо спросил Русе, и Тирион усмехнулся, раскрыв рот с кривыми зубами.

А потом посмотрел поразительно трезво и потряс в сторону доктора Болтона пальцем. Я тогда не выдержал и, допив свой чай, покинул их и отправился спать. Внизу еще долго горел свет, слышался пьяный хохот брата и лишь одному мне различимые обрывки слов, произнесенных Русе. Тот всегда говорил очень тихо. Но я узнавал голос, от которого так зависел, ловил отзвуки, напрягая слух, и ненавидел себя за это. Я решил никого не ждать в ту ночь. Но Болтон, конечно, пришел.

— У твоего брата пытливый ум, богатая фантазия и странное чувство юмора, — шептал он, уже оказавшись под одеялом, разворачивая меня на спину и бесцеремонно шаря в моих трусах. — Обладателя этих качеств не стоит подпускать к медицине.

— Скажу ему об этом, — сонно проговорил я. — Запру все отцовские документы… в ящики…

— Так и сделай, — выдохнул Болтон и потянул за волосы, отчего дрема слетела моментально. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Да.

Я напрягся, стараясь сообразить, о чем он говорит, и он повторил еще раз:

— Ключ снова вернешь мне, ты понял?

Это казалось какой-то немыслимой ерундой, и я, говоря по правде, понял только одно: лучше было развести колени, расслабиться, обнять его ногами за талию и впустить в себя. Но он ударил по щеке хлестко, с размаху, и в голове зазвенела боль.

— К ч-черту, — выдавил я, но это как раз и означало мое согласие на все, что он от меня требовал.

В ту ночь я не кричал лишь потому, что Болтон заткнул мне рот принесенным из душа полотенцем. А потом, кончив, он выполз из-под одеяла, точно скользкая пиявка, и вернулся к себе.

Я действительно убрал все, что мог, но Тирион на удивление упорно проявлял интерес к делам отца, которые — я не раз напоминал брату — теперь стали моими делами. На практику Русе вне клиники я закрывал глаза точно так же, как в свое время это делал отец. Тот не выгораживал помощника, но и никогда не содействовал ему, оберегая собственное честное имя, блистая в сфере официальной и не ввязываясь в проблемы криминальной медицины. Почему Тайвин Ланнистер шел на это? Я задавался вопросом, но только в собственной голове. Однако Тирион был куда прямолинейнее.

То ли мне казалось, что он копал под Болтона, то ли ревность с его стороны действительно имела место, но однажды он повернул ключ в замке, совсем как это делал отец, и начал наступать, оттесняя меня к стене.

— Если не хочешь сесть, Джейме, ты должен от него избавиться, — он тыкал мне в нос своим крошечным квадратным пальцем и был серьезен, как никогда.

— Может, заодно избавлюсь и от этого? — я показал ему правую руку. — Ты не задавался мыслью, кто вернул мне ее?

— Дай-ка подумать, — Тирион взялся за подбородок. — Может быть, какой-нибудь безымянный покойный донор, о котором нет ни одной пометки в твоей медицинской карте?

— Поосторожнее со словами, — сказал я. — Отец доверял этому человеку.

— Хочешь знать, почему? — спросил Тирион и, заглянув мне в глаза, покачал головой. — Нет, уверен, что не хочешь.

А потом скользнул взглядом по моим рукам, по большому кровоподтеку на запястье, частично скрытому под левым рукавом. И изменился в лице.

— Че-ерт возьми, Джейме… — протянул он и еще пару раз раскрыл рот, будто не находя слов.

Я промолчал, шагнул к столу, чтобы налить Тириону выпить, и пока кубики льда не высыпались ему на губы, брат не оторвался от бокала.

— Ты спишь с ним? — выдавил он сипло. — Видимо, он пересадил донорам твой мозг в качестве оплаты.

Я посмотрел на него и рассмеялся. Годы ничего не меняли в нас.

Тирион уехал, нанеся последний сокрушительный удар по запасам бара, демонстративно помочившись прямо с террасы и оставив висеть на дверной ручке чьи-то женские трусы.

Я провожал его с тем же чувством, что и дядю Кивана. Я был рад видеть и того и другого в доме, которого абсолютно не заслуживал, но вздыхал с облегчением, когда они уезжали. Человек, стоявший за моим плечом, совершенно точно не провожал такси взглядом. Мне казалось, он смотрел на меня: на мою шею, скрытую под давно не стрижеными волосами с редкой проседью, на лопатки, под легкой футболкой исполосованные шрамами — от операций и не только, — на мою ладонь и подрагивавшие пальцы.

Ночью я задал ему вопрос, ожидая чего угодно кроме слов: презрительного молчания, усмешки в ответ на дерзость, выкрученной руки и жесткого секса в качестве наказания. Может быть, простой хлесткой пощечины за хамство, хотя уж этого точно не было в вопросе о человеке, который до самой смерти Русе Болтона так и не оставил нас наедине.

— Что связывало тебя с моим отцом, док? — спросил я.

— Ты, — коротко ответил Болтон.

Я видел, как блеснули его глаза. И, быть может, в тот момент страх потерять его отпустил меня. Не навсегда, а на время, но я с самого детства старался фиксировать и запоминать именно счастливые, светлые моменты.

Я забивал гол в ворота соперника, и трибуны ревели, а блондинки-чирлидерши подбрасывали в мою сторону ножки в пушистых гетрах. Серсея рассыпала по моему лицу свои золотые волосы и целовала, куда придется. Пусть потом она исчезла из моей жизни, а долговязая девчонка-вышибала в клубе так и не позволила потанцевать с собой, — обе улыбались искренне.

А Русе Болтон опускался сверху на мою спину, и я слышал долгожданный тихий выдох, в его исполнении уже приравниваемый к стону.

Он ушел через восемь лет — тихо, как и жил. 

Я не раз спрашивал себя, чего боялся этот удивительно отстраненный, замкнутый человек, и я свыкся с мыслью, что больше всего на свете он опасался за свой разум. Он не пил вина, чтобы сохранить трезвость рассудка, и берег сердце, чтобы не любить меня слишком сильно. А угас быстро и умер от опухоли в мозгу, отсидев несколько пустых месяцев на берегу моря, подслеповато высматривая что-то меж серых волн. Или кого-то — на фоне скал, чернеющих вдалеке.

А сейчас в моем столе, где-то рядом с портретом отца и его пожелтевшим от времени завещанием, вместе с письмами, заметками и копией чужого диплома об окончании медицинского института хранится кусочек пластика — маленькая блеклая фотография человека, который спас меня. Думаю, эта рукопись отправится туда же.

Чтобы он просто знал: я могу писать, и мой почерк вполне разборчив. А это значит, что их труд не пропал даром.


End file.
